A walk to remember
by sexynileystories
Summary: Nick's life is perfect; perfect house, perfect girlfriend, perfect job. But what happens when his past comes back to haunt him? Will it be perfect anymore? Or bring back the past scenes that he never knew existed? NILEY! ;D
1. Chapter 1

I have thought of a christmas story; only like a few parts, but I watched Ghost's of a girlfriend's past the other day and this popped into my small brain ;D

**A walk to remember; Part One.**

A small groan escaped Nick's mouth as the sunlight hit his flawless face. "Ahh!" He cried out softly as if the light burnt his facial features. A small yet simple giggle echoed through the bedroom on the opposite side.

"Nick get up" Nicole skipped over to the bed and jumped ontop of her boyfriend. "Come on" She giggled again; bouncing up and down on his firm, strong with holding back. Nick shook his head violently through the pillows. "Please?" She begged, her voice sounding a tad bit whiny. She watched him shake his head again. "Ugh!" She groaned and got up from his broad back. "Well when you get time to get your lazy ass up, come down stairs for breakfast" Nick waited until he heard the slight tappers of Nicole's slippers walk down the wooden stairs.

Nick sat up from his head in the pillow and took a quick look around the large, elegant room. A small smile was fitted on his face perfectly. This one room summoned up his life; well his work life and efforts. Just by looking at the silk curtains you could tell he was a very rich man. Well owner of 3 large car companies and known throughout the global system as the best lawyer of course he would be.

He lifted himself from the king sized bed and strooled over to the wardrobe; bringing out a black suit with some black suede shoes.

With one quick look in his bathroom mirror; after he had gotten dressed and done the important essentials he walked down the wooden stairs approximatley 15 minutes after Nicole his girlfriend did. The juicy humble smell of bacon aroused his nose.

"Ah, now there's something I didn't know about my sexy girlfriend" He grinned and squeezed him small rounded bottom from behind as he walked over. A soft yelp followed closely from her soft pink lips.

"Nick!" She giggled and slapped his strong hands away. Nick laughed alittle and grabbed a bacon buttie that was already made from the bench. "Don't spill that on your shirt Nick! I only just washed that yesterday!" Nicole shouted. Her face serious all of a sudden. Nick nodded while gulping down the already chewed up bit of bacon he had in his mouth. He took another bite; soon tomatoe ketchup came oozing from the sarnie and down his white shirt.

"Shit, shit, shit" He histed to himself. He watched as Nicole looked down at his shirt with dissapointment.

"Nick, for goodness sake!" Nicole hissed towards her boyfriend. "Why can't you stop acting like a child and act your age?" Nick's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Sorry" Nick spoke softly and honestly.

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't keep doing that Nick! I'm not your mother? So why do I have to keep cleaning up after you?" Nicole's voice echoed through the silenced house, Nick's face showed furry and the shock from the way Nicole had just addressed speaking to him. He had stayed calm for to long to her.

"I don't ask you to clean up for me Nicole! I don't tell you to wash my clothes or tidy the house or by the shopping. You do that yourself! You never leave me to do anything in this big place even though it is where I spend my spare time." Nick's voice roared. The anger glinted in his eyes. Nicole's jaw hung low as she listened to her boyfriend's rants. "I own this house, so why do you have to keep pushing me? Telling me all the time I don't do anything when INFACT you do it before I have the flippin' chance to!" Nick threw down his bacon sandwich and grabbed his briefcase; walking out the glass kitchen door and out the marble front door; leaving his girlfriend to process the shock of Nick's first outburst towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A walk to remember; Part Two **

Nick's POV;

God. Why doe's she keep doing that? She acts like she's my mom or something by telling me what to do or bossing me around. Whats gotten into her lately? She'd been acting all strange and mysterious. Like she's trying to hide something from me; something big that I shouldn't find out. But I want to find out. And I will..oneday. But she knows that this time of the year is the worst for me. She should know! We've been together since I was 22 and now I'm 26! So she should definatley know. Otherwise four years have went down the drain and all for...well all for nothing.

I'm pretty sure I'm cursed around this time of the year; I mean everything bad happens to me or my family. Over 6 years ago my older brother died. He was in a hit and run. But I guess he's there with gram and pa in some place that we don't know is real but were lead to believe it is. I just hope it is for their sake and for well...mine.

Oh crap. There goe's a small, hot salty tear on my work. Phew, nobody noticed.

Like I was saying everything bad happens to me or my family. And to be honest I'm normally...actualy always the last one to find out. But I haven't heard from my remaining family in over 3 years; after I had just got together with Nicole. After that the visit's were less frequent and the calls hardly came. Sometimes I was so desperate to hear their voice's I would wait by the phone waiting for them to call. But they never came and now? Well now I never see them or talk to them. But the person I miss the most is my bestfriend; Miley. God don't get me started on Miley. She's been my bestfriend since I was 7. She was like part of the family but there was always something special about her; something so beautiful that I couldn't put my finger on it without changing my mind. I definatley haven't heard from Miley since the time- I guess I miss them, I want to go see them but Nicole...I think she would leave me if I tried..even alittle. So I had to push them aside and thats what I did. Now I have nobody's shoulder to cry on or anybody to talk to or hug. Just Nicole. Nicole. Nicole. Nicole.

Normal POV;

Nick walks into the grand house as the clock stroke midnight. His hair was tossled all to oneside. His brown, chocolate orbs were bloodshot from the amount of alcohol he had just gulped down at the town bar. His white linon shirt was stained with cheap beer. His feet stumbled across the clean glass floor.

Nick shook his head alittle trying to knock some sense back into him but all it did was make him feel more dizzy and strangely high. He stumbled into the kitchen opening the fridge door to grab some cold, soothing milk. A small sweet smile perfected his drunken facial features as he closed the fridge door.

A small soft squeal shot out his mouth as he looked at the tall fimilar figure standing not even a feet away from him in the dark shadows of the kitchen. His milk slipped from his grip and smashed over the glass floor spreading the liquid through most the tiles. "J-joe?" Nick's voice came out slurred but soft and quiet. He squinted as he watched the figure loom out the corner and chucke towards him. "Am I hullacinating?" Nick asked. He blinked a few times before looking straight at it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A walk to remember; Part Three**

"I-it might just be a dream" Nick shrugged and chuckled to himself. He looked back over at the person. "But you look so real..so vivid" Nick hiccuped. He reached his hand out to touch him.

"Your an idiot" Joe sighed and slapped Nick's hand away; making a small yelp escape his mouth.

"Wait, this is definatley a dream" Nick nodded to himself. "It's got to be..I mean..your-your-"

"Dead?" Joe chuckled as he finished off Nick's sentance. "Yeah, I'm dead. I guess I just came back to haunt you...Oooooo" He laughed as he watched Nick back away. Joe stepped closer and tapped Nick's shoulder. "I was kidding you idiot" Nick sighed in relief.

"Don't say that..geez man Joe" Joe smiled at him bearing all his pearly whites. "So wait..if your not here to totaly scare the crap out of me..than why are you here?" Nick looked at Joe's now serious face.

"Put it this way...I'm kinda like your guide...not your guardian angel..just your guide. I mean I can see whatever goes on in your life and the future..kinda. But the point is I'm here to try and show you things that you've never quite noticed. I mean you haven't spoken to anyone but your crazy ass girlfriend since you were 23. So I don't think you know what's been going down since than" Joe sighed.

"Pft...I have..I mean like everyday.." Nick groaned as Joe gave him a harsh glare. "Okay..okay..I haven't...But it was all my decision..not Nicole's" Joe shook his head in dissapointment, he didn't say anything back but all he done was walk outside in the cold night's of the winter season. "Wait!" Nick closed the fridge and ran after his brother. "Where are you going?"

"Just follow me you tool" Joe sighed at walked towards a small local park not far from the place they used to live as kids. Nick looked around the area in a daze.

"Wait..Ho-how did you do that?" Nick questioned confused. "I live over 6 miles from this place and in about a minute where here?" Joe chuckled at his brothers stupidity.

"There's so much for you to learn little brother" Joe smiled and walked into the park. He looked over at Nick and waved him over to where he was. "Look" He pointed at two people. Nick scanned where his dead brother just pointed to see two fimiliar figures.

"Who are they?" Nick questioned. Joe shook his head and groaned.

"Would you please just shut up and look for yourself?" Joe shook his head and walked more closely towards the figures in the cold dark winter night. Nick followed him eagerly, catching a short glimpse of the figures.

"Hey!" Nick pointed at the two; as he recognized them. "Wait.." Nick squinted his chocolate orbs for a better look. "That looks like me...me and Miley?" Joe nodded with a sweet smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A walk to remember; Part Four**

"How? When?" Nick asked as he looked to his dead brother.

"I show you the past remember?" Joe grinned towards his brother. "And around the time you were 18" Nick looked back over to himself and his bestfriend with a small smile. "I'm guessing you miss her?" Joe asked his brother.

Nick sighed and shrugged his shoulders; wanting to say yes. But he couldn't. "Look at you now with the 20 questions" Joe chuckled abit before turning serious.

"Why do you put yourself through this?" Joe questioned him. "I mean she's your bestfriend for goodness sake! Why did you just freeze her out?" Nick growled at his brother and shook his head before he walked off further towards the past.

"Please..just stop" Nick pleaded. Joe nodded and looked back at the past aswell.

"Do you rememer this?" Joe smiled and leant against a lamp post. Nick nodded and smiled. "This was the day you told her she would be your bestfriend forever, were you pledged not to drift apart" Joe sighed. "Don't worry they can't hear you Nick" Nick nodded.

"Why are you showing me all this?" Nick turned and looked at Joe. "Why?"

Joe sighed. "To show you what you love and lost" Nick shook his head.

"Love? I don't love Miley" Joe nodded at his younger brother.

"Yes you do, you just don't want to admit you love her Nick" Nick sighed and shook his head still.

"I love Nicole, Joe. And on christmas eve I'm going to ask her to be my wife" Nick smiled.

Joe groaned. "Nick...she's only after you because your a hot shot lawyer and you own 3 massive car companies. Put it this way...she only loves the money...Not you" Joe grumbled and walked off towards a small door. Nick followed him.

"Dude your only jealous" Joe stopped and sighed angrily.

"And why would I be jealous? I had Demi, didn't I? She was the love of my life. And I left her" Joe croaked. A small hot tear dribbled down his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A walk to remember; Part Five**

Nick sighed. "I'm sorry man" Joe shook his head and quickly wiped away the hot tears.

"Lets get outta this place" Joe faked a smile and opened the door; walking into another scene of the cold december nights. He motioned for Nick to hurry and follow him and Nick obeyed his simple commant.

"Where is this place?" Nick looked up to see a big house near the sea side. People were walking in and out. Bringing in kegs of beer. Thats when Nick caught on where he was and the events that happened that night. His eye's slowly grew wide as he kept recongnizing the scenery that was layed out infront of him. "Is this.." Nick gulped. Joe looked at him and nodded slightly; knowing what the young man was on about.

"Come on" Joe smiled lightly at his brother and patted his back to follow him as he walked him; his figure getting blurred out by the masses of crowds. Nick followed eagerly finding himself soon in a dark room. He looked around slightly; his breath cough deep in his throat as he relasped the event's of that night. Soon the door flung open; showing two 22 year olds in a heated embrace. Both of their long pink tounges fought against eachother as if they were swords; the young man gently lay the woman on the white sheets. Both of them broke apart; panting for air until they were at it again. The young woman who had fairly dark brown hair fought against the young man's buttons trying to take off his grey cardagain. Her blue eye's still piercing into his chocolate orbs as she was in a struggle to get it off. The young man slightly chuckled at her and soon helped the eager woman. His cardy soon flying to the floor. His shirt soon lay next to it in the matter of seconds. Their mouth's fell apart again as the young man pulled the woman's top over her head; her soft waves flowing back down to bed. In the matter of minutes they both were in no other clothing item apart from their underwear. Both of them panting heavily.

The young man's eyes kept wondering up the young woman's body. He kissed her softly on the lips, he pulled away and kissed her jawline, her neck, he got to her chest and smiled slightly. He kissed each breast with a satisfied twinkle. "You have an amazing body, did you know that?" He spoke through the silence. The young woman shook her head. The man's finger's caresed the woman's hips, still with that twinkle, he got to her panty line and the woman's breathing started to pick up. He grinned slightly towards her before kissing the top of her crotch; sending instant chill's down the woman's spine. He than kissed her thigh, going upper to her paradise. Her soft moan's making him groan as his erection grew bigger. The woman touched the man's cheeks making him instantly look at her confused; she smiled slightly and brung his face to hers. Soon, once again their lips were fighting against eachother in a battle. His hand's travelled down her tanned beautiful body; his finger tips slightly touching the hem of her pantie line. He took a small gulp before his finger's twitched into the clothing.

The man looked at her; gulping slightly. He didn't know if he should seize this moment or not. The woman's eyes were full of love and lust; in one quick motion she was ontop of him: straddling him. "Are you sure?" She nodded with a slight grin. He fixed his large hand's around her waist as she slid herself down onto his shaft. He groaned in absolute pleasure while she tried to ignore the pain that ran through her, she concentrated on for-filling both of their wishes as she glided herself..with the man's help up and down his large shaft; her movement's becoming more professional than a learner as she got the hang of riding him. She moaned loudly as she felt her inner core being pleasured by the young man. Each glide down his shaft sent chill's down her body. The orgasim building up inside her with every second his shaft was in her; plumping in pleasure that they had never felt before.

The man moaned through his opened mouth; noticing the young woman becoming suddenly tired, he flipped them over. He smiled at her and kissed her sweaty forehead when he slowly took himself out, he entered her tight hole more urgently now; each thrust becoming deeper and deeper; her hips soon rocked with his. Their moans growing louder as they were reaching their climax. Each time he drove into her, he touched her g-spot making her soft walls melt around his shaft more easier. Not even seconds went by and he felt himself explode inside of her; their moans equally dieing down. Both of them panting harshly with quick breaths.

Nick looked at himself and the woman...That was the night they both took eachother's innocence. That was the night he made love to his bestfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

Part six.

Joe walked over to Nick. He tugged onto his shirt. "Come on..we only have alittle time before we have to change" Nick looked at him confused.

"Change what?" Nick asked, he took a quick look back at himself and Miley. A small sigh came from his lips as Joe pulled him away. They both stepped out into a hospital. Nick took a quick look around. "Why are we in the hospital?" Nick asked, totally oblivous to what was going on. Joe sighed and grabbed ahold of his brother's biecep; dragging him down the corridors of their childhood local hospital. "Where are we going?" Nick groaned.

"Just shut your pie trap and follow me?" Joe answered; obviously annoyed now. He walked down one of the corridors and turned to his left, with Nick following surely behind. The noise of a young woman's scream had awoken the ward, in the matter of seconds nurses came rushing out one of the rooms; pushing a patiants bed. Nick's eyes followed them until he got a glimpse of who it was. "Is that Miley?" He asked. Joe nodded and before he could say anything Nick ran after them, they were some how faster than him and he couldn't help but sprint until he reached a door they had just went into. Mulitples of questions ran through his mind; _What if she's dead? Is that why she hasn't phoned me in so many years? _He pushed open the door to reveal his bestfriend..well he wasn't even sure if they were bestfriend's anymore since they hadn't talked in awhile.

"Joe make it stop" Nick cried out towards his brother. Joe shook his head; appearing next to him, he placed a firm hand on his shoulder as they watched a doctor block their view of Miley. "What are they doing to her?" Her cries grew louder, her panting heavier. "Make it stop!" Nick screamed.

Joe sighed, and shook his brother alittle. "Just watch" He said. Nick nodded slowly; not sure if he should or not. Soon a cry that he had never heard before filled the room; Miley's crys had already died down a few seconds before. Nick who was so anxious and eager couldn't quite figure out what was happening. The doctor moved out the way and Nick's eye's grew wide at the sight. Miley held a small bundle in her arms. "She was pregnant with some guys kid, and she didn't tell me?" Nick asked; furious. "I'm going to beat that guys ass" Nick's fists twitched.

Joe chuckled abit. "Now why would you beat your own ass Nick?" Nick's face grew with shock and anger. His fist's were still clenched.

"Wait.." Nick spoke ununevenly. "She was pregnant with my child? And she didn't even tell me?" Joe sighed.

"She was going to tell you Nick" Joe answered. Nick shook his head. "If she was going to tell me than why didn't she?" Nick asked yet another question.

"Because of Nicole!" Joe shreeked. Nick was taken aback by his sudden anger. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I'm going to have to explain the story to you, aren't I?" Joe sighed. "Well after that night you guys made love" Nick shot him a look.

"We didn't make love!" Nick said, he wasn't so sure about his words. Joe nodded.

"Yes you did, and I know it" Joe smirked. "Anyways..in the time she was about a month gone you met Nicole. She asked you to dinner remember?" Nick nodded. "That was when she was going to tell you she was pregnant, but...you brung your new 'girlfriend' along and Miley didn't want you to flip out; incase you did, infront of Nicole. So she just left it" Joe sighed and shook his head. "I wish she had told you though Nick, I mean soon after that Nicole basically took you away from everyone after my death..only because you were so fragile. Miley never got the chance to tell you she had your child, she never told you anything after that I guess" Joe shrugged and walked further towards the bed.

"Nicole didn't take me away from you guys" Nick stated.

"So..when was the last time you seen Miley? Or seen our parents? Maybe Demi? Or when was the last you ever spoke to anyone of them? Or made a slight effort" Joe spoke; completely mad. But he didn't show it. "But if you say so man" He leant against the hospital bed which Miley was sitting on; admiring the the mother and her child. "Look" Joe whispered, changing the subject. Nick sighed and put his hands in his jean's pockets. He walked over looking down at Miley and his child. He couldn't help but be in complete awe, like his worries and anger just washed away at an instant.

Nick smiled. "What did she call him?" Nick asked. He still watched Miley and their child. Joe put his index finger to his lips.

"I really don't know what to call you.." Miley giggled alittle. She looked down at her newly born son; his already lock of curly, brown hair had already kicked in like his fathers, he had even took Nick's facial features. All apart from his eyes. He had those hypnotizing blue eye's inwhich alot of girls loved in a girl and guys loved in a girl.


	7. Chapter 7

_Part seven._

**AN- I'm sorry if this story is coming out too late for you or something? But everytime I write one of these episode's for this series I upload straight away. So have patience please? Haha, well reviews would be nice. I have 12 right now, so maybe 15 reviews for the next chapter? Thanks to whoever reviews anyways ;D**

Joe pulls on his younger brothers arm, "Come on" Joe says as he starts to walk out the room. Nick stands where he is. His head repeatedly shaking.

"But..but what does she call him?" Nick asks. Joe sighs, and grabs ahold of his brother's biecep, he drags him out the room with his. Only for them to be back in Nick's house. "What are we doing back here?" Nick asks.

"Well I think I pretty much cleared up the past for you, well the things you were oblivious to." Joe chuckles slightly. Nick nods slowly. "Well there's my queue" Joe grins and walks out the front, marble door, the silence filled the house. The front door swung back open; Nick turned to see Demi.

Nick's stood there in utter shock. Demi had definatley changed in the year's he hadn't seen her. "Yo-you died?" Nick questioned; his eye's wide.

**Nick's POV.**

"No shit Sherlock" I watched Demi intake a breath, than breath back out. I was still in shock, I mean how can Demi..come on Demi die? She was our..our poe to our Telletubbies. She could always make everyone laugh whenever something shit happened or if someone said anything about any of us..even us guys she would go over and kick there ass. But that's Demi..and she's guiding me through the present. "Come on" Demi smiled towards me and walked out the front door. I followed her and the next thing I know were at some bridge.

"Demi, who is that?" I asked, we both walked closer. Spotting a figure at the end of the bridge. We watched their dark hair blow in the wind, their back arched and they stook out their arms as if they were a cross. "Demi! Their going to jump!" I shreeked at her, I ran towards the figure of the person; they looked so petite. I took another step closer and right now I was ony about a few feet away, but I instantly reconginized that voice from anywhere.

"Please..Did I deserve all this god?" I watched the young woman look up to the sky. The tears rolled down her pale face, her make-up smudged. Her breathing dis-orientated.

"Demi!" I call. I point towards the woman. "This..this is you." I watched her nod, my heart broke. Why would she do this? "But..but why?" I stuttered.

Demi sighed, "I found out I had breast cancer." Was it possible to see sadness and happiness in such a shit knowledge; knowing your going to die.

"But, you could get treatment Demi!" I shot back at her, she looked at herself and smiled. Why the hell is she smiling!

"Why would I do that Nick? I lost the one guy I love, and this was..I could be with him again." She spoke, she turned to look at me, "Just pretend you understand atleast." She placed her hand on my shoulder and started to walk away. I followed her, daring myself to not look back..but I couldn't help myself as we walked into a new scene I looked back to just see Demi..one of my closest friends and my dead brother's girlfriend jump off that bridge. The scream's of families took over the silence as they watched her fall.

I turned back around to step in deep snow. "Where are we?" I spoke through the hushed silence.

Demi turned around and smiled, "Look." She said, she pointed to two people at the park; the park where Joe first took me showing me of myself and Miley when we were teenagers.

I squinted and smiled. "Is that Miley?" She nodded and grinned, grabbing ahold of my hand she brung me closer to her..thats when I spotted a little boy running towards Miley. She was laughing her cute and adorable laugh that got the guys melting..hell she got them melting by just looking at her. I've always remembered when we went to clubs together and she would dance with me..she was a great dancer; all the guys would watch us: pure jealousy. Their girlfriends would hit them if they caught them staring, which was pretty hilarious for me and Miley.

I watched the little boy run after her; a snowball in his hand. Miley slowly jogged away, letting him hit her with the snowball. I walked over and sat on the swing; watching them. Demi joined me. "It's really something, isn't it?" She said, I nodded in agreement.

"Come back here Jamie!" Miley shouted, playfully. I couldn't help but smile at the name she had given him. "Jamie." I whispered to myself, the same smile still hung on my lips.


	8. Chapter 8

_Part eight. _

**AN: Okay, so I'm not so bothered about the reviews or anything anymore(: Thats only because one person made me open my eyes; so thanks ;D But I'd just like to thank yous for reviewing, it means alot. **

"Yeah, she called him Jamie..yadda yadda yadda." Demi spoke, she grabbed ahold of my biecep and started to walk away. "Come on Spudnick. We don't have that much time you know?" Demi said in a bossy tone. Yikes.

"Okay, let's go." I sighed. I must admit, I'm pretty upset that we couldn't stay longer. I wanted to stay and watch Miley and our child..Jamie. They looked so happy, so much happier..without me. "You don't have to keep ahold of me, you know?" I spoke through gritted teeth. Demi let go instantly; raising her palms up like she was surrending.

"Wow. Nick is fiesty, Demi likey." She grinned at me, and I couldn't help but laugh. I playfully punched her arm softly. "Shut up." I chuckled at her, as she stook out her long pink tounge. "Whatever." She said.

"So where are we off to now?" I asked, she tapped the end of her nose, before skipping off. I walked after her only to be found in my house again, I looked around confused. Is that all? Was all that only the present? I sighed and started to walk up the stairs. Maybe its time to sleep. I looked up at the top of the stairs to see Demi. I raised my right eyebrow to her; completely confused. So maybe this isn't the end..yet? I watched as she placed her index finger to her lips; indicating me to be quiet. I nodded at her and followed her.

We stopped at a bedroom..my bedroom? Demi walked through the door; telling me to follow her. I groaned before I eventually slipped inside my bedroom. Wow. Now I tingle.

"What are we doing in here?" I hissed quietly at her. She placed her finger against her lips again.

"Just wait.."

I sighed, my foot started to tap against the marbled floor. "I'm waiting s-" Thats when I stopped, I had gotten interrupted by someones phone, not mine..It wasn't the same ringtone, but it was Nicoles'. I looked over at her 'sleeping' and she literally sprung out of bed so fast like a cheetah going for it's prey, she was literally that fast. But who would be calling her at this time a night?

"You wouldn't believe Joe, and I'm sure as hell you wouldn't believe me if I told you, so...believe her." Demi spoke quietly. She pointed over to Nicole who had now answered the phone. I sighed, was I ready? No.

"Hello?" Nicole whispered into the phone. I couldn't hear what the person on the other line was saying. "Erm, he just went down for some water, I think?" She scratched her head. Was she actually waiting until I went somewhere to answer the phone? "No baby." BABY! What the hell! "It's just that, it's taking longer than I thought it would, and..and." I watched as she played with her hair I'm wanting to rip out right now, even if she is a woman and my momma always told me to never hit woman, but Nicole? I would make an exception. Even if I've never..EVER, hit a woman in my life. "Don't start shouting at me!" She hissed. "Okay, I'll try." I watched her sigh before she put the phone down. What a bitch!

I walked out the room after I seen Demi walk away aswell. She stopped just around the corner. "Okay, well thats me done. Not much for the present right?" She laughed, I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled. I watched her as she was about to walk away and fade. "Who do I have next!" I shouted after her. I watched her sigh sadly.

"You'll see." And with that she was gone. By the sounds of things, I dont think it'll be such a good future ghost. Or I wont be happy with who it is. I walked back into my bedroom only to see Nicole asleep. I couldn't be bothered with her so I just lay next to her...and the thing I dreamed about?

Thats easy..Miley and Jamie. Now that put a smile on my face through the whole dream.

**AN: I know, crap. Its like 11am when I just finished this and it was really crap, even the writing ;o. So sorry? :( **


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine.

The sunlight hit Nick's face in a vast movement. He groaned. "What the hell?" He spoke angrily.

"Time to wake up Nick." She walk over and jumped on the bed. Nick instantly recongnized the voice. He shot himself up not caring how tired he was.

"Miley?" He chocked out, tears already filling his eyes.

Miley giggled slightly. "Nope, it's spongebob." She grinned at him.

Nick shook his head; he rubbed his eyes thinking it was all a dream. "Your still hear?" Miley nodded; trying hard not to laugh. "But that-that means your..." He couldn't say it. The word. "Don't say it, please don't say it." He whispered to himself.

"Dead?" Miley finished for him, her laughter dieing down, her face saddening suddenly. "Yeah..I guess so." Miley got off the bed, turing away from Nick as she felt the tears stream down her face.

Nick looked over at her, he got up from his bed and walked over. "Miles?" He said quietly. "It's going to be ok." He said, he wasn't just trying to convince Miley, he was trying to convince himself.

"No it's not Nick!" Miley shot back. She turned around and faced him; fast. "I'm going to die in the future, you nor anyone can fix that!" She chocked out, the tears blurring her vision.

"I'm sorry." Nick sighed, he walked and sat on the edge of his bed. "First we were bestfriends." He didn't even know if they still were. "Than Nicole appears and suddenly she's my girlfriend." Miley cringed at the word 'girlfriend' "Than I have no contact with my family or friends anymore because I'm too cooked up in work and Nicole. Than when I want everything back to the way it used to be I can't do it, and now..or in the future...I lose you. Forever." Nick cried. Miley sighed sadly, walking over to him. She placed her arm around him and leaned her head on his broad shoulder.

"Think of the possitives, right?" Nick sighed.

"But just 2 minutes ago, you werent." Nick protested. Miley gace him a look. Nick nodded. "Fine, where to first?" He asked, wiping his tears that had fallen.

"You'll see." Miley grinned and took his hand, she lead him outside the bedroom door, only to find himself in his childhoods home. The house he had grown up in. A small smile crept up on his lips. Soon a frown took over as he noticed how empty it was.

"Wheres the furniture, the family, the laughter, the jokes?" He turned to Miley despreatley.

Miley sighed. "I'm guessing you didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" He exclaimed. His voice getting high with anxiouty.

Instead of saying anything Miley grabbed his hand again and dragged him up the stairs. She walked along the corridor and stood infront of the door; it was already open. Nick noticed the room straight away, it was him and Joe's room when they were younger and in the middle of the room was his father; his dieing father. Kevin sat next to him clutching his hand while the nurse walked over to Kevin.

"I'll turn it off." Kevin spoke quietly. He got up and walked over to the life support machine that was keeping him alive. He took one last look at his father who nodded towards his eldest soon. Kevin took ahold of his hand and tightened his grip. Nick watched with tears streaming vicously down his tanned face, Kevin doing the same.

"Do one thing for me, and promise me? Please?" Paul spoke, Kevin nodded. "Find Nick, and tell him.." Nick watched as his father broke down in sobs. "Tell him..I love him please? Tell him to find his son." Kevin nodded crying hard himself.

"I love you father." Kevin tried to smile at him.

Paul smiled widely; "I love you too son." He tapped his sons hand and gave it a gentle squeeze telling him he was ready. Kevin nodded and closed his eyes as he took out the plugs. They watched as their father took his last breath with a frown. He didn't get his furfilled wish and Nick knew it was down to him, him and Joe's death. No wonder his father didn't die a happy man. But when he was going to redo this day, he was going to do it right. And with his last moments with his father.

Nick couldn't watch Kevin cry anymore as the minutes went by. He walked outside the room and leaned his head against the door. "So wheres my mom?" Nick asked Miley as she stood behind him. He turned around and looked at her, but she kept avoiding his gaze. "Where is she!" He shouted, his anger boiled. He wanted to know why his mom; his fathers wife wasnt there.


	10. Chapter 10

Part _ten. _

Miley sighed sadly. "You didn't know?" Nick shook his head; confused. "Nick she **died** a few months ago." Miley spoke softly. The tears were threatening to fall for her, she looked down than back up to Nick.

"Your _lying_." Nick spat angrily. Miley shook her head repeatedly. Her face drained of any natural colours.

"I'm not lying." She sadly whispered; why didn't he not believe her? They had been bestfriends over the years since they were 8, until he met Nicole, now all of a sudden he didn't trust her? She thought that maybe their friendship was gone but in future situations he would believe her. Now he didn't, in such a serious situation. Any person who would lie about their _ex_-bestfriends mother being dead were mentally insane; and she wasn't even close to that. She cared for Nick too much to lie, even if he had **dis-owned** her.

Nick sighed and ran his hands through his short, brown curls annoyed. "How?" He asked; coldly. It hurt her seeing him like this but she just sighed.

"Breast cancer." She mumbled. Nick nodded; avoiding her gaze to him. He didn't want to look at her and feel guilty; even though he did now, but he didn't want to see that the pain he just caused her was because of him. As stupid as it sounds he tried to convince himself that it was because of his parents dying.

"Can we go now?" He said, his voice softened. Miley nodded and closed her eyes before walking out. She walked down the stairs and out the door. Nick took one last look back at his dead father and heartbroken brother; all he wanted to do was hold him, tell him that everything is going to be okay. But he couldn't because he blamed himself; he blamed himself for everything.

Nick stepped outside; the sun beating on his face, it was still winter; but the sun decided to come out from behind the clouds for 5 minutes. He looked up to the sky; the sun slowly vanishing again; and this time for the rest of the day. Nick look back to see Miley had already started walking; walking to a ceremony that was taken place, he followed her eagerly to see what the special event was all about. His feet trudged in the snow as he walked closer; his soft chocolate swirls narrowed to see what was happening, he caught glimpses of men in tuxs and people around them in formal wear, Nick gasped.

"Whose getting married?" He asked, he look over at Miley; a frown covered her face. She walked to the front of the aisle next to some guy; the guy she hated the most. Nick followed her; he wanted to get a better glimpse of the bride; he looked up as he heard the piano pay the traditional wedding 'aisle walk' a large gasp of horror ripped through his throat as he noticed the woman coming down the aisle.

"**I am**." Miley eventually anwsered quietly. She looked down at her feet, and started to play with her fingers; Nick knew she always done this when she felt guilt. Guilty of hurting him; the one guy she had ever cared about as much as her own son.

Nick groaned angrily. "Why? Why him?" Nick asked sharply; he pointed to his worst enemy 'Liam' {**that Australian guy**?}

"Because, he actually _wanted_ me." Miley responded cold. Nick shuddered.

"How can you be such a bitch? I didn't know my _ex_-bestfriend was in _love _with me!" Nick shot back, anger tingled his throat.

Miley groaned. "I gave you signs, I basically threw myself at you. And what did you do?.." Miley said, "You threw me to Liam when you went of with _Nicole_."

Nick shrugged, he pretended he didn't care, he looked over at Liam giving him a cold glare. "Atleast Nicole loves me and I love her." He said, he tried to convince himself more than he tried to convince Miley. The word _love _taht he shared Nicole broke Miley's heart; she shrugged to herself and decided she never heard those foul words again.

Miley laughed without humor. "Did you actually just say that? Weren't you not there when Demi was with you?" Nick nodded. "When will you actually believe she's cheating on you, you heard it for yourself!" She groaned. Nick sighed, he knew Miley was right, she didn't have to make him believe Nicole was cheating on him, she knew he was; but he didn't want to make it seem like he had catched on, he didn't want Miley to believe him when he said he loves Nicole. He wanted her to figure out that it was far from love only lust like he had only noticed through the shown events through the night. He wanted Miley to figure out he loves her; hes INLOVE with her, but by her pained expression and slouched body postion and a droppy head; he knew she believed him.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's sooo short. I've been so busy with school, so I'm likee soooo soooo soooo sorry or not uploading :/ forgive me?(:**


	11. Chapter 11

Part eleven.

Miley looked at him quickly, she folded her arms over her chest in a swift motion. Her recent sentance stil lingering in both of their heads..'When will you actually believe she's cheating on you, you heard it for yourself' Why did she have to become so emotional when it came to Nick, why couldn't things be so simple like they used to be? Maybe it's because she has a child with him, one he never knew about until he was taken through the missed events of his life.

Miley looked up the aisle now seeing herself standing right beside Liam, the guy she dreaded to be with the most. But she didn't care about that right now, she wanted to hurt Nick; but she knew nothing would hurt Nick asmuch as it hurt her; seeing herself getting married to a guy she truely loathed. "Look were saying our _meaningful_ vows." She spat harshly. She didn't look in Nick's direction to see his reaction towards this, she was too focused looking at herself; a fake smile spread onto her lips as she said 'I do'

Nick felt the anger boil inside him, the jealousy flopping around in the pit of his stomach, it felt like his heart was being torn open or he was getting trampelled on by a large group of knew what Miley was like, she was going to wait until the last possible minute to finally get out of here, Nick groaned. He hated to see her get married..expecially to someone he hated so much, and definatly since it wasn't him.

"Why Nick?" A soft whisper broke out the silence. Nick turned making his lock of curls bobble around his head. He cocked his head to the right; examing her face. He knew it too well, the look in her soft blue eyes; they filled with satly tears, ready to burst, but she kept them in; she didn't want him to see her cry, expecially if it was over him. Her lips quivered trying to hold in her painful sob, she bit down on it to make sure they didn't fall. Her hands lay by her side; shaking slightly.

"Miley..are you okay?" Nick asked her, concerned. He tried to get a grip of her small shaking hands. He looked at her, pleading.

"Why NICK?" Miley screetched. She pushed Nick's hands off hers and looked at him; deep in his soft chocolate swirls. "Why?" She asked, more quieter. Nick looked at her confused, he didn't know what she meant by it. 'Why? Why what?'

"What do you mean why?" Nick asked softly. Miley sighed and shook her head looking towards the floor.

**Nicks POV. **

I looked at her slumped postition. I had almost forgot we were at her wedding, HER wedding. I mean with some guy I hate with everything in me? Why him, why couldn't she not pick like some guy who was 19 or something? Or some 50 year old? Why did it have to be HIM! Did she do this just to hurt me? to get me back for falling 'inlove' with someone she hated so much as I hated that australian douche? Well I say she's stupid..for falling for that arsehole of a man, I mean..what does she even see in him? He literally looks like a monkey, a blonde monkey; wow cringe.

I looked over now to future Miley, and that...'monkey' she kissed him, simply. Nothing happened, I thought your first kiss as a married couple was supposed to be full of passion and love? And that kiss, lacked them, lacked them both. It was so simple, too simple.

"Why couldn't you tell me sooner." She stated at me, I looked at totally baffled. What the hell is this girl going on about?

I looked down towards the bottom of the aisle than, my eyes locking onto someones so fimilar; someones eyes I knew quite well, but I don'y understand who he is anymore or even..what he was. "What am I doing here?" I asked, looking at Miley in shock, she sighed and put her index finger to her lips; telling me to be quiet.

I looked back at myself. What am I doing! I watched myself slowly walk up the ailse; totally not dressed for the occation I might add. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion watching myself. Thats when a loud gulp ripped through the simple scene, and everyone directed their attention..to me. The future me. Was I going to talk, shit! No! what am I doing!

"Miles." The future me squeaked through the service. Everyones eyes were layed on me. "Don't marry him, please?" Gosh, I'm so stupid! What am I doing for the hunderenth time! I mean come on! She's married now, she must love him if she marries him right? So why am I telling her to stop!

Miley's blue eyes looked at me.(future niley) they were full of love, hate and sorrow. "I'm sorry Nick, but.." She looked down at her hands; indicating to the wedding band than closed everything together. "I'm married."

I heard myself gulp again, this time harder. I knew that look that I was giving her! I was...about to...cry! "Miley! Please!" The future me cried.

"Your too late Nick." Miley repsonded, her beautiful eyes filled with hot tears, tears that made me want to burst out and cry myself. I watched Miley and Liam walk down the aisle, her head hung low and his held high like he won a global natation prize. Miley took a peak at the future me, she quickly turned her head and whispered something in my ear before running off.

"What did she say?" I turned and looked at Miley.

She smiled brightly. "You'll find out oneday." She responded quietly before walking off.

"So where to next?" I asked her, quickly jogging to catch up.

She cringed lightly hearing me say that. "My hell." She whispered. I looked at her, quite taken aback. Her beautiful blue, ocean eyes full of fear. Now what the hell does this mean!


	12. Chapter 12

Part twelve.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as we walked onto a different scenery. Hell? Her hell? Her life looks so peaceful and respective comepared to mine, expecially without me in it.

"I don't want to talk about this Nicholas." She answered, harshly I might add. I frowned at her before deciding to ask her again.

"Miles-"

"Drop it!" She screetched before stopping and looking at me. "Your going to see for yourself so why are you questioning me?" She asked, her voice filled with annoyance. Her ocean eyes kept diverting away from mine as I tried to look at her, in the eyes. Or I tried to.

"Sorry." I whispered, hanging my head low. I'd never seen Miley in so much fear or discomfort talking about it. I mean we used to talk about everything, she couldn't keep anything away from me. So why now? Why does she keep pushing me away? Is it because I 'forgot' about her flawless features or her perfect personality? No, I tried to. So many times I tried to get her sweet, sweet voice out of my head. So many times I tried to push up my confidence to admit everything to her. But so many times I became so scared she'd turn me down, so many times I walked away; walked away from her.

We walked across the large area, small spots of green were showing through the winter snow. I looked up seeing more snow clouds forming above us. When I looked back down we were at a graveyard. I saw only one person in the distance standing near the vicor, saying their prays in whispers towards god.

"Whose funeral?" I asked as I looked back at Miley, I watched her sigh. The tears formed in my mouth. "Please, don't say it." I whispered to myself.

"_Yours." _She muttered, but I heard her. I wasn't expecting her to say mine! I mean I thought it was Miley's funeral or something? But theres no one here, where is everyone? I mean wheres the girls, the family, my friends, wheres Nicole? Wheres MILEY?

"Where is everyone?" I asked her, looking back at my grave, my funeral, this is where my road closes for a full life.

"Everyone?" Miley laughed without humor, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Nick, you pushed everyone away. You had no one left. And I mean **no one**." She said. I gulped.

Something lingered in my thoughts, "Where were you?" I asked looking at her.

"I was right there." Miley responded pointing to a young woman. I looked over at her; instantly re-conginzing her. Her black clothes hung off her, her face barely containing any meat. She looked so skinny, so young, so beaten down, so vunerable, so sad.

"You were the only one, attending my funeral?" I chocked out. Miley nodded, a tear falling.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted. I can't believe her! Shes the only one, the only one I had left. "Come on!" I screamed, I kicked the tree stump next to me, only to wimper out in pain. How could I be so selfish? I calmed myself down as I looked back at Miley's concerned face. "How?" I asked in a whisper.

"**_Suicide_**." Miley muttered quickly. I in took a breath as I heard her say it. S.U.I.C.I.D.E. I Nick commited suicide, but why? "You jumped off a cliff the day after_ my_ wedding." Milet stuttered out like she had read my thoughts, she looked away from me. I could feel the tears come up to the surface in my eyes and I knew exactly why I commited suicide. She never would, not if I tried to stop it.

* * *

**I know..It's short, terribly short. But atleast I'm writing, right?(:**


	13. Chapter 13

Part _Thirteen._

"Can we go?" I asked, lookng away from an older Miley and my casket; which held a dead me.

Miley nodded her head hesantily. She looked at me, her ocean blue eyes growing wide in fear so suddenly as I meantioned the word 'go', what was so bad about wanting to get away from my own funeral, THAT NOBODY ATTENDED! What doesn't she want me to see? Why is she so scared, I mean-

My thoughts got blocked out by the non-visual screams coming from downstairs- wait, downstairs? I looked around noticing we weren't at the graveyard anymore, right now we were here, in someone else's house I didn't recongize. "Where are-"

My voice got cut off again with another non-visual scream, and I had to admit; it scared the crap out of me. But it sounded so fimilar. It's like I've heard it before.

* * *

_Flashback. _

_"AAHH!" Miley screamed in fear, she ducked her head in the crook of his neck to hide her face from the on-going horror on the widescreen television. _

_Nick chuckled lightly, moving his strong arms around her petite waist. He smiled slightly down at her as he watched her lock of blonde streaked hair nuzzle into the crook of his neck. He felt himself shiver slightly as he felt the bare skins of his neck and her cheek rubbing together, but he shook off the thought. He knew he couldn't think that way; definatley not about his bestfriend. _

I looked over at Miley, the puzzle of the non-visible screams fitted together perfectly. I knew that scream; the scream were we'd watch horror movies or thrillers, "Why are you screaming?" I asked Miley, looking down at her, only for her to move her gaze away from me to the stair landing. Miley shivered slightly hearing a soaring crunch.

"I wish we could just skip this one." Miley whispered to herself, but I heard her, what does she mean?

"Why don't we?" I asked. I didn't want to see what's going on downstairs, but part of me had the urge to.

"Because, it's something we can't miss out, and the last time we missed this one out you still turned into the man you were going to become in the future." Miley responded, looking back downstairs only to see the door open slightly ajar.

"So- Wait, we've already done this?" I asked. Miley nodded. She's telling me we've done this before and I don't even remember? I still didn't see Miley until her wedding? Or the fact I died alone from commiting suicide after watching her get married to my arch-nemesis?

"Plenty of times, you just never believed me, or any of us." Miley spoke softly. I nodded at her, I didn't want to get into any more detail of how I'm such an ass, expecially to Miley.

"So is this the time we check this bad boy out?" I say, trying to lighten up the intense mood. Miley cringed and hesitated before nodding. A frown layed on her face as we started to walk down the stair case towards the screams and bangs; geez, if I watched that horror movie I think I'd be crawling out the window. It sounded so realistic.

I had the sudden urge to do something as we walked down the stairs; quite quietly and kind of awkward. I reached out; searching in the darkness for something to reassure me, and she knew exactly what I was doing when I grabbed ahold of her hand, I squeezed it, trying to better myself in this situation. I looked over for her reaction to my actions and my heart fluttered slightly seeing a priceless smile on her gorgeous face.

"You've never done that before." She whispered as we got to the last step.

"Are you kidding me?" I chuckled as I look at her, she nods silently with that same smile; the smile I would die for, like literally.

She shook her head, but that same smile I would die for turned into a heartbreaking frown.

"Whats-" I turned my head towards the door hearing a loud crash. "Now that doesn't sound like a horror movie." I gasp, I squeeze Miley's hand tighter as I walk towards the slightly ajar door. Taking a small glance into the large room- which seemed like a livingroom. It looked pretty bold, the room; nothing in here. I opened the door more and took a step inside, Miley kept her distance back not wanting to see what was about to unfold in my eyes. Our hands still intertwined with one anothers.

I turned back around to walk out when I loud thud broke through the silence. I looked to my left only to see that monster; he was bending over, a small fragile body. I gasped noticing those same curly brown locks and blue eyes, that were wide open in fear. But they closed seconds later after locking eye contact, and I swear they'd seen me, seen the real me. I harsh sob broke my silence as I watched that bastard snigger, a smug, pleased look on his monkey face. How could he do this?

I was about to lash out at him when Miley grabbed my arm holding me back, I looked at her; the tears flowing non-stop against my furried face. My breath hitched as I noticed a whimpering voice strike out behind me, anger taking over them as they lashed out for me.

* * *

_"What the hell, you bastard!" Miley screamed at her husband, she looked down at her lifeless son, the tears harshly escaping her eyes. "You fucking asshole!" Miley screamed, I watched her run up to him and punch him in the stomach. He fell down in pain and held onto himself. Cursing her under his breath. I watched as she was about to kick him, this time in the face; only he grabbed her leg. Pulling her down onto the floor next to him; that smug look back again. _

_"NOO!" Miley screamed at him, she tried to wriggle herself free. "Why Liam?" She asked more calmly now. _

_Liam laughed without humor, making Nick feel like he was about to be sick. "Your stupid son wouldn't stop talking about his fucking super 'dad' who he loves more than me even though I took you guys in, and you can't stop crying everynight because you miss your dead Nick, a guy who never fucking loves you!" Liam screamed in her face. Nick watched as the tears flowed harder, on him and Miley. "I'm sick of this shit, Nick's dead, your sons dead. And its all your fault!" _

_Miley gasped before punching him in the face. "ASS!" She screetched. She wriggled free and crawled to the phone; quickly dialing the number she was all too fimilar with. _

_"911, what is your emergency?" A unintersted young woman spoke. _

_"Please, my husband- hes-" Miley screamed sending the woman on the other line into a curious state. _

_"Mam-" She spoke only to be cut off by Miley's screams and a hard smash, the woman gasped and quickly called main office; wondering if this was a joke or a real situation. But she never knew the woman; Miley on the other line had died instantly because of the fresh wound her husband had caused on her head; just moments ago. _

_

* * *

_

**Crap, I know(: It only took me like 30 minutes but shhh, hehe. Thats to my amazing reviewers & comments & my subscribers and all on youtube & FF :D Much appreciated. **


	14. Chapter 14

Part fourteen.

Normal POV.

Nick covered his soft brown eyes from the scene infront of him; the tears flowing fiercely. "Make it stop." He whispered towards her, Miley nodded swiftly.

He slowly opened his eyes to see the graveyard infront of him again, he looked around him to see Miley smiling over at someone. "Why are we here?" He asked, looking directly at Miley.

"Well, this is our last stop." Miley said, she smiled again slightly hanging her head low. Nick sighed still having the previous scene evolve around him.

Nick walked closer. A figure was bent down next to a stone, a stone with Miley's name on it. Nick inhaled a sharp breath; he felt tears already prick his eyes. "Why are you showing me your grave?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Look deeper." Was all Miley replied, earning her a knitted eyebrow expression off Nick.

"Wha-"

Nick looked closer, the figure was tall, dark haired. His head was full of tidy, neat curls. All gelled to his head. His body clung onto a dak blue silk suit and his feet were held in italian leather shoes. Nick raised a suspicious eyebrow. "This guy has got to be seriously rich" Nick said outloud instead of in his head.

Miley giggled slightly and looked at him. "He is." She grinned widely looking at the man sitting on her grave. She watched as Nick went closer; his eyes were filled of eagerness as he edged closer.

Nick studied the man that he was now atleast 3 feet away from. Hearing his every words.

"It's been forever." He smiled looking down at Miley's grave. Fresh roses were placed near it, by him just moments ago; daises. He always knew how much she loves daises. "I just thought I'd stop by, you know? Tell you whats been going on in my life." He smiled but a frown soon washed over him. "I really want you to be there, I know you can't but I just miss you." He suddenly burst into tears. "I need you, you always directed me to where I needed to go and your gone now, have been for awhile. But I need guidance mom! I need you here to point the way this time, I don't know what I should do anymore. Just show me something, I need to know if I'm making the right decision. I need to know.." He paused, resting his hand slowly ontop of her grave stone. "I need to know if I'm marrying the right person." He spoke softly, hardly audioable but Nick heard. Nick looked over at Miley who was smiling softly at the man. "Please, just tell me mom, what would you do if you were in this situation? Would you carry on with the person you love or some girl that you think is only lust but your marrying tommorow morning?" He sobbed. "Just tell me!" He said, growing impatient. "Just tell me.." He repeated.

Nick watched as the rain suddenly started to drop out of the sky, thunder taking over the peaceful scene.

"Is this your way of telling me? To not marry her?" He asked, looking up towards the sky.

The thunder crashed harder, leaving a powerful thought in the young mans mind. He smiled widely.

"Thank you." He whispered, "No wonder you loved my dad." He said, smiling. Nick gasped and looked over at Miley who stood with a smirk on her face. "Bye mom." He whispered, before kissing the head stone with her beautiful name on it. "I'll come back soon."

Nick watched as he walked away, he was left gawping at the young boy. "Hes-" Miley cut him off by nodding. "But he was-"

"No, when you marry a sick bastard you learn a few things." She said.

"Oh." Nick responded, he didn't know what to say. He looked to the floor then back up noticing Miley's ghost slowly vanishing. "Miley!" Nick shouted, prepared to grab ahold of her.

"Were out of time Nick." She said.

"But, how am I supposed to know?" He asked.

"Follow your _heart_." She laughed before quickly dissapearing infront of his eyes.

* * *

Sorry its short, i'm kinda busy studying for my modules {exams} aah, so im trying to upload whenever i have time! the next one may be the longest out of this story!...since its the last chapter! so bare with me! ‹з


	15. Chapter 15

_Fifteen._

* * *

Nick closed his eyes after he watched her disappear again; once more in his life. He knew he had things to settle, re-kinkle relationships, talk to his family, but most of all see his only son. 3 whole years he'd been in Nicole's dirty clutches as her rag doll that listened to her every command. But now, now he was through with it all. All he wanted was his old life back; the life without a wicked witch trying to control it, he wanted the life he had 4 years ago, back when he was 22. Back when he still talked to his family nearly everyday, or see his best friend every hour of the day and now? Now he's stuck either at work or in the house with Nicole watching his every move, when he should be watching hers.

Nick opened his eyes to see himself back at his house, in his kitchen, the water bottle still in his hands and only his boxer shorts to wear. He blinked a few times to see if everything surrounding him was real, if this was finally the finish of his dream, mixed with a nightmare. He quickly placed the water bottle down; not feeling as thirsty as he used to be before he went along a path of memories, futures and present time. A path he'd never forget.

He closed the fridge as he began to run up the stairs, quickly sprinting into his room to find a 'sleeping' Nicole, and instantly the memory flashed in his head; Nicole and her cheating.

"Nicole?" Nick's voice boomed over the silent house, making Nicole jump alittle as she lay in bed. She noticed how his voice sounded impatient, rushed and angry. She groaned silently before turning around to face him.

"Yeah baby?" She asked in a fake sleepy voice. She didn't want herself to let on she wasn't really asleep.

"Nicole, cut the crap." Nick hissed at her. Nicole gasped slightly before sitting up in bed. "I know what you've been doing behind my back" He said, quite unsure of himself as why he didn't care.

"Huh?" Nicole looked at him, tilting her head slightly. She wondered things, many things, many questions. But by the look on his face he knew it all; everything, so she found no point in lying anymore. She sighed and slightly hung her head low. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Nick groaned, and sat on the bed near her. "It's fine." He said, smiling. All his angry washed away and he knew why. Because in less than a few hours he'd be eventually with the ones he loves.

"Really?" Nicole asked, looking back up at him and frowning. She'd expected him to shout, scream, chuck things but this was worse. He seemed happy? Happy she cheated on him for over a year. Nicole had to admit. This scared her more than anything about Nick. "Why are you so-"

"Happy?" Nick finished for her, smiling. Nicole nodded. "Because I realised a lot of things today." Nicole lifted an eyebrow; questioningly. "Tings I'd forgotten or rejected. Now it's my turn to sort it out." He stopped and looked at Nicole. "Starting with you" Nick scratched the back of his head nervously.

Nicole smiled than, she knew exactly what he meant; she knew why he was dumping her, of course because she cheated..but there was something else. And she knew exactly it. "Go get her." She said; smiling proudly. Nick nodded; clearly confused and got off the bed before running out his rather large house.

* * *

Nick stopped his car outside the middle class house. He smiled fondly; remembering his memories in this big house. He walked up to the wooden door; debating with himself whether to knock or not. He groaned to himself before quickly making a bee-line for the door handle and in one swift action he twitched it open, making the door swing wide to reveal his childhood, all the good and bad memories filled his head, even his previous girlfriends came to mind. He shuddered slightly before taking a small step inside; hearing his foot creak against the wooden floor.

He heard a small gasp beside him and he quickly turned; he knew that gasp from anywhere. It always happened when he feel over, or his tooth came out; once again childhood memories. He smiled at the person brightly, before them returning the smile. A sob broke the silence between the two and Nick frowned seeing his mom cry, he quickly walked over softly grabbing her and pulling her into his strong arms. Holding her close.

* * *

Nick stirred as he began to wake from his deep slumber. He opened his soft brown orbs to reveal 6 pairs of eyes looking at him, he gasped and sat up; making them all chuckle at him. He smiled awkwardly before looking at their faces properly. Their stood his mom, his dad, Kevin, Danielle and their son Stuart. But in the corner of the room stood a petite body. He smiled at her before opening his arms for a heart warming hug and she completely agreed before running over to him. Her sobs broke through the silence making every ones laughter die down. Nick smiled as he stroked her long dark hair.

"I missed you." He whispered softly, but this only made her cry harder.

"Your a dick." She said; sternly.

Nick faked a gasp earning a smile. "I'm sorry." His face grew serious. She nodded and held him tighter.

"You should be, I can't believe you ditched us for that whore." She spoke angry. Nick nodded; agreeing with her.

"I can't believe it either." He sighed and looked down still holding tightly to the womans body.

"You better get going." She spoke softly in a whisper. Nick looked at her confused.

"But I've only just got here." He said.

"I mean to go get your girl." She grinned widely before letting go of the embrace. "Go now!" She laughed before pointing her finger towards the door.

* * *

Nick pulled himself up towards the small house. The grass grew widely and the flowers had grown so beautifully. Nick gulped as he switched off his car engine. This was it, this was his time, his purpose. He got out his car, his hands were shaking slightly; purely out of fear; what if she didn't love him anymore? What if she had already found any other guy to treat her better then he had? But he'd made up his mind; now or never and right now he chose now. He mustn't care if she chucked him to the curb and threw abuse at him, the point was he tried and he told her his feelings.

Nick pressed the small cream button, Making a small ding-ding noise travel through the small house.

Nick felt like it was hours as he stood waiting for the beauty to answer, but no one came, nothing, zero, zilch, nought. So that's that, he tried and failed. He turned on his heel ready to walk away, only to hear the front door open and that precious voice filled his delicate ear drums.

"So your just going to walk away; just like that?" She asked, her voice filled with sadness. Nick grinned realising it had worked.

"Yep." He nodded.

"Your such an arsehole Nick!" Her voice screamed. Pure rage filling her body.

Nick spun around on his heel to come face-to-face with with his 'ex'-_best friend_. "At least I waited, for like an hour!" Nick said.

"An hour my ass! It was purely five minutes!" Miley's voice echoed through the silent street.

"Atleast I waited!" Nick clearly stated.

Miley sighed, "What happened Nick? What happened to I'll always be there, no matter what." Miley's voice spoke; softly, her voice trembling and broken.

"I know Miles." Nick said, rushing his strong hands through his thick curly mess, that he called his perfect hair. "And I know what I've lost now, or what I had." Nick smiled at Miley.

"But Nick.." Miley said, she hung her head slightly. "It's too late." She slowly started to back herself into her small house.

"WAIT!" Nick shouted; rushing up to her, making her lift her head quickly in surprise. "I'm not giving up this time."

Miley tilted her head in pure confusement and awe. She didn't know what he meant or if he intended it to sound the way it did. "What are you talking about?" Her voice came out croaky and hitched.

"I'm not letting you walk out of my life again Miley, never in a million years." Nick spoke quietly; he placed both his palms against her rosey cheeks. "I love you." He finally spoke out after so long.

"But Nick, things are different." She sighed, she tried hard not to cry.

"I know, and there are things..a lot of things we need to work out. But the one thing I'm so sure of is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you as a family." Nick said, smiling proudly at himself. He'd never felt so good about himself.

"I can't Nick- I mean my lifes changed. I've got a family of my own." Miley stated, looking through the door slightly seeing her son on the kitchen table eating his breakfast.

Nick gulped, and quickly took a look inside the windows. He smiled than turned his attention back to Miley. "Our family Miles." He said, softly.

Miley intook a sharp breath. "How did you-"

Nick cut her off. "You'll know all about it one day." He said, before bringing her closer to him and kissing her soft lips. It only took her a few seconds to react back and kiss him with as much passion as he was to her. They both smiled through their kiss. Like nothing could ever break them apart.

Miley grinned as they finally broke apart from each other for air. "Now all I need is to see my son; our son." He held onto Miley's waist. "The one you've been telling about about me being such a super dad." Nick grinned.

"How did you-"

Nick placed a finger on her lips. "Easy." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking inside Miley's house to finally greet his son. He picked him up like he'd always been there from birth. And all Miley could do was smile at the scene in front of her and thank god that he answered her prays. She slowly walked up to Nick who was panting slowly from the loss of air from the play fight him and their son was having.

"He sure knows how to knock the wind out of you." Nick said, whilst laughing.

"Old age." Miley shot back; grinning.

"I'll get used to it; all of it." Nick said while he looked down at his son. Miley couldn't help but beam inside.

"So does this mean-"

"..I'm staying?" He laughed. "Hell yeah." He grinned and kissed Miley before he started to play with his son again.

"I love you too" Miley whispered in his ear before watching them. A smile on her face which she was sure to never come off again, and a sweet smile on Nicks that he'd never replace.

_'Finally_.' He thought to himself. _'My own family that I truly love. That was definitely a walk to remember that i'll never, ever forget'_

_

* * *

_

That's the finish of AWTR ;o I'm kinda sad I'm not writing this story anymore; I really, really loved it. But at least I have a new story going on in the midst! Its called Star Cross'd & I might do a sequel of this...just review and tell me if I should, kay?

Anyways hopefully this last chapter was long enough and acceptable, haha.


	16. UPDATE!

Hey guys, ok I have a little proposition for you's if you want it? So a simple **yes** or** no** will do, kay?

Well, I'm bringing back AWTR {A walk to remember} but it's a **sequel**, of their life so far. You know? So it's going to be called, 'Track's of life.' or something like that.

EEP! I've just got an awesome idea, right? Maybe you guy's could help me with this? Like a name for a new story? And I'll pick the one which matches the plot, yes? Hopefully you's will like it if it come's back? Other's may not? So _REVIEW_ this and tell me a title you like to be the story. It's not everyday you get to help a FF writer in picking things, is it? ;D

Well, all my love to you's all.

Keke.

...I guess spell checked this just in case and I got EVERY word right! Apart from - 'AWTR' but obviously! I'm well chuffed/happy! Haha, first time for everything.


End file.
